


Why Me?

by agdhani



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl ponders his future</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

He didn’t fit in here. This was the sort of neighborhood he’d avoided like before the end had come, the sort of people who had looked upon him with disdain and distrust. The houses were nice, but they just weren’t him.

Didn’t Rick see that?

Rick. Rick and Carl and Judith…they were why he was here, why he considered staying. But with each squeaky clean face that gawked at him like a freak, Daryl wondered again if they would be reason enough.

It was enough to make a man wonder what he had done to deserve this fate. Why me?


End file.
